The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly to a serial printer.
Recent electronic desk calculators have become multifunctional, and the type of input keys used in desk calculators, such as programmable desk calculators and the like, has increased. A printer for such electronic desk calculators should, therefore, be capable of printing alphanumeric characters by a matrix printing technique to provide clear print data.